


Coming of Age

by Jaydee_Faire



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Frotting, M/M, Mention of Past Abuse, Mention of the Regent's grossness, Underage - Freeform, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydee_Faire/pseuds/Jaydee_Faire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late in the night, Nicaise pays Laurent a visit to finish what his Uncle started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming of Age

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-canon, probably a few weeks or months before Damen shows up. I gave the Regent a first name and Nicaise a last name.

There weren't as many guards as there ought to have been in the corridor leading to Laurent's chambers. Even so, most of Laurent's guard knew him on sight, and Orlant seemed to always recognize the sound of silk slippers swishing across the marbled floors and find something interesting to look at in a dark corner for a few minutes. 

Nicaise disliked most guardsmen as a general rule, but the Prince, at least, tended to weed out the stupid ones before they got as close as his bedchamber.

The Prince. Nicaise called him that, sometimes, when he was annoyed with the Regent. If he were honest with himself-- not that he was honest with anyone-- he'd admit that he was annoyed with the Regent most of the time, and that his annoyance only poorly concealed his mounting dread. 

If he were really brave, and suicidal, he'd face down the Regent and name Laurent de Vere for what he really was: a Prince, a King in Waiting, the rightful heir to the throne. If he were truly unafraid he'd tell the Regent that his voice had been deepening for a year, that he'd been pulling hairs out of his chin for six months, that he bit his lip and held his breath and thought of herding sheep when he lay with the man to keep from giving himself away with the hot spill of come on the sheets. 

But Nicaise Bergeron was a coward, and so for the sixth night in a row he was creeping down the hallway to Laurent's rooms, easily slipping through the ornately carved doors because for the last six nights, Laurent had been leaving them deliberately unlatched and unbarred. 

The trip down the wide corridors from the Regent's bed to Laurent's door had cooled him a little, but now as he neared Laurent's bed, dressed in pristine, glacial white sheets and hung with chilly blue silks, he could feel his body heating again along with his thoughts. Drawing close, he could just make out a figure curled in the center of the mattress, a spill of golden curls splayed across the pillow.

Nicaise paused at the edge of the bed to let the nightshirt he'd been wearing slip silently to the floor. The garment still smelled of the Regent's cologne and of his sweat, and Nicaise preferred the feel of the sheets against his bare skin in any case. He climbed into bed, arranging himself snugly against the warmth of Laurent's back.

"Trouble sleeping?" Laurent drawled.

"A bit." Nicaise snuggled closer. Laurent didn't move. Some nights, it was like sleeping next to a wall. "I lay down in bed and some man came and started putting his hands all over me." He hadn't really expected Laurent to laugh, and he didn't. Nicaise couldn't help continuing to needle him, looking for a chink in his armor, the single flaw that, if hit hard enough, would make him fall to pieces. "Fortunately for me, all I've got to do is lay on my belly and moan for a few minutes and eventually he leaves me alone."

"Nicaise," Laurent said warningly.

"Oh, Louis," Nicaise mewled. "Oh, Louis, oh, _Louis--"_

"I'd be glad to have Orlant escort you back to my Uncle's chambers," Laurent said. "He'd know exactly where you'd been."

"Hardly. I left him snoring, and he'll be snoring when I return."

"Go on, then, some of us actually use our beds for sleeping in."

"You're no fun." Nicaise laid his cheek against the flat plane of Laurent's shoulder blade, slipping an arm around his waist. He pressed a kiss to the fabric of Laurent's nightshirt. "But I know you. You think you're _so_ cold, but you left your doors unlocked for me, didn't you?"

"Did I? I was rather hoping Uncle would send someone to assassinate me before you arrived."

"And you're going to make me do this on my own, like you always do." Nicaise let out a breath as the growing hardness of his cock pressed against the back of Laurent's thigh. 

Laurent didn't have anything to say to that; he'd gone still again, a stillness that, as always, was neither an obvious invitation nor a refusal. Nicaise shifted, the motion of his body making a pleasant friction between them. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, taking in Laurent's scent, different here than it was anywhere else. He was closer to the Prince's skin than anyone else had been in years, he knew, and he liked to think he'd be the only one to enjoy the warmth and smell of it for some years to come.

He reached up to tug Laurent's nightshirt down, the wide collar slipping sideways and baring one pale shoulder. Bold, he lay one kiss against the bare skin there and reveled in Laurent's answering shiver. He wouldn't get much more than that, he knew, but it was more than he gave anyone else. 

He moved his hips forward again, a more insistent thrust, further warming Laurent's skin with a ragged exhalation of breath. Again, and he bit down on his lip to muffle a moan. Soon the rhythm of his body pressing against Laurent's was pushing him towards climax-- a real climax, hot, needy, tightening abdomen and thighs and back and clawing up out of his throat as a cry of pleasure, high and soft. 

Nicaise clung to Laurent for several moments afterwards, hips bucking, heartbeat slowing. He heard Laurent let out a breath, take in another, shallow and trembling. Nicaise let his hand stray to Laurent's hip, his abdomen. Laurent sucked another breath in through his teeth.

"Let me take care of it." Nicaise let his lips brush against Laurent's ear. "I'm used to it."

Laurent swallowed, silent.

"You'll like it, I promise," Nicaise whispered. "It won't be like when he--"

"Get out."

"Laurent--"

"Get. Out." Laurent's tension had moved into a much more dangerous rigidity, muscles poised to flee. Or flight. 

Nicaise drew away, slithering out from between the sheets. His feet were silent on the thick rug, the singing of the cicadas outside masking the quiet sounds of his dressing. He went to the door, then paused, chancing a look back at the darkness beneath the silk hangings on the bed. "...You won't tell him?"

"I've got nothing to tell him." Flat.

"Laurent..."

"Or perhaps I'll tell him a tale of his beloved pet refusing to leave my rooms after being ordered to," Laurent growled. "Thrice."

Nicaise knew he walked on thin ice. But he seemed to tread nowhere else, these days. "He doesn't want to see you on the throne."

"Astonishing. Will you also inform me that the ocean is quite damp?"

"I do," Nicaise said quietly. "It is where you belong."

Laurent snorted. "You want to be sure you'll still have a place between royal sheets and royal thighs after my Uncle is gone."

"I don't know any other way to live."

A soft breath of laughter, bitter as rue. "I suppose none of us know any better than we are taught." A shuffle of bedclothes as he turned over. "Good night, Nicaise."

"Good night."

It was a long, cold walk back to the Regent's chambers. The wide bed and the man in it were just as he'd left them, and he took his place among the musty tangle of sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this one here because of the general tone of the fandom (fluff! so much fluff!) but I actually really liked how it came out and also yolo.


End file.
